Transfiguration Can Blow Your Mind
by BlueSmurfette
Summary: Hermione is asked to tutor Malfoy. Takes place in the fourth book... not as bad as the summary  hopefully  Rated T because I'm too lazy to read through the ratings properly and don't want to get told off. :
1. Chapter 1

**So, thought I should quickly let you guys know… even though my birthday is at the end of July I don't own Hazza Potter, sucks huh?**

**Also, wee bit of background, this story begins in the fourth year of Hogwarts; things are as in the books IN REGARDS TO THE Triwizard Tournament but Harry is not entered as Moody isn't an imposter (BASICALLY, Voldy isn't really important in this story, the TWT will be used as a plot device, but I'm not following the events of TGoF bar the tournament) anyway, here is the first chapter – I hope you enjoy!**

"Miss Granger, a word?" Professor McGonagall called out to the bushy haired girl as she packed up her books. Hermione looked up nervously, and Ron and Harry gave each other quizzical looks as they left the classroom, wondering what McGonagall wanted with Hermione. "Yes Professor?" Hermione responded somewhat nervously after her fellow classmates had left the room and the door had slammed shut. "Don't worry Granger, you're not in trouble," her professor began, a small smile playing over her lips as she deserved her students slightly nervous stance "in fact quite the opposite. As I'm sure you're aware, you're the best Transfiguration student in the year." (Hermione was modest enough that she felt her face flush as she nodded her head in response) "I expect you understand that fourth year transfiguration is going to be testing for all students, especially those who have struggled up to this point." Hermione continued to nod as she tried to work out where exactly the conversation was leading, was Professor McGonagall going to ask her to drop Arithmancy? "Anyway," Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and Hermione noticed she was now the one looking slightly nervous, "there is one student in particular who I believe would benefit from some extra tuition. Nothing too major, just one or two hours per week… I myself am too busy to give them the help they need what with teaching seven years of students and running Gryffindor house, and I believe you would be the next best option, if you would be prepared to help?" Hermione felt pride rush through her. She was extremely flattered that Professor McGonagall trusted her enough to offer her such a role of responsibility. "Tutoring would certainly look good when I pick fifth year prefects." Professor McGonagall hinted rather unsubtly, wrongly assuming that Hermione's silence was due to hesitation. "I would be happy to help." Hermione replied, smiling at Professor McGonagall, who was anxiously returning her smile. "That's fantastic Miss Granger. I suggest that you meet for two hours every Friday afternoon. I have checked with the student in question and they are happy to meet at this time. Does it suit you?"

"Friday is fine." Hermione replied, casually asking "Who is the student?" Professor McGonagall suddenly looked shifty and Hermione could sense she was not going to like the response she received. "Draco Malfoy." Professor McGonagall muttered, not looking Hermione in the eye. Hermione felt her heart drop – she could not back out now she had told the professor she would help. "Oh, okay." Hermione eventually said, seeing as Professor McGonagall was obviously waiting for a response. The professor smiled, "Well, off to the feast with you then, we're greeting our guests tonight." She said in a relieved voice, before opening the door and shooing Hermione out of the classroom.

Hermione walked in to the Great Hall 5 minutes later, noticing it was lavishly decorated with large floating chandeliers and a starry sky in anticipation of the arrival of the students from Beauxbaton and Durmstrang. Hermione walked quickly over to the Gryffindor table where Ron and Harry were laughing with Ron's twin brothers Fred and George. She couldn't help but seek Malfoy out as she passed the Slytherin table, on locating him he appeared to be in deep conversation with a fellow fourth year Slytherin Hermione did not know too well, though she thought was Blaise Zabini. "I wonder if he knows I'm his new tutor?" she thought to herself as she sat down next to Ron, who immediately turned to face her "What did McGonagall want?" he asked her, looking endearingly concerned. "She asked me to tutor Malfoy." Hermione said shortly, "and I said yes." She added, causing Ron to loudly exclaim "Bloody hell!"

"What's up?" Harry asked, Ron's exclamation drawing him away from the Weasley twins.

"She's tutoring Malfoy." Ron said, in a voice filled with disbelief and wonder. Harry laughed

"Why did you agree to that?"

"Well, McGonagall kind of left out the bit about Malfoy being the student until after I'd agreed to tutor him." Hermione sighed, her stomach growling "I wish those students would hurry up and arrive so we could eat!" she said grumpily. As if someone somewhere was listening to her, moments after this comment the doors of the Great Hall swung open and 20 boys in blood red robes and fur hats marched in to the room in a somewhat formidable manner, led by a skinny man with a long moustache that curled at the edges.

"Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore boomed in a welcoming voice, his eyes twinkling as he stood to welcome the students and their headmaster, "I trust you had a good journey?"

"It vas fine thank you." The man with the moustache replied in a thick Eastern European accent.

"Durmstrang," Hermione whispered to a baffled looking Harry and Ron. She had read up on the two visiting schools and knew Durmstrang was in Bulgaria. "Make yourselves comfortable." Dumbledore said to the Durmstrang students, who quietly joined the nearest table, which happened to be the Slytherin table and Karkaroff joined Dumbledore at the head table, where an extra seat had been added either side of Dumbledore. "Oh… my… god." Ron said slowly, his expression again one of shock. "What?" Harry asked him, following his gaze and adopting the shocked look himself. Hermione could see they were looking at the Durmstrang students, but could not see anything unordinary about them, she clipped Ron round the ear, returning his eyes to her "What is it?" she asked confusedly. "It's Viktor bloody Krum Hermione!" Ron replied. Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table again, this time recognising the burly boy sat near Draco Malfoy. "So it is." She said, mildly interested at best. After a few minutes Hermione turned to look at the Durmstrang students again. She noticed that they looked very impressed by the Great Hall and wondered what their school was like. As she was wondering, the doors of the Great Hall again opened, and a woman twice the size of Hagrid dressed extravagantly in a long fur coat entered the hall followed by a group of girls. "Madame Maxine, my warmest regards." Dumbledore smiled at the huge woman as she came to join him at the head table and the girls sat down at the Ravenclaw table "Eet eez lovely to see you." Madame Maxine said as she reached Dumbledore, kissing him once on each cheek before sitting next to him.

Dumbledore stood up and clapped loudly. Everyone turned their attention to him and the hall fell silent. "Firstly, I would like to extend the warmest possible welcome to all our guests. I hope you will have an enjoyable stay at Hogwarts over the next 10 months. I know you are all very hungry and have had long journeys. Now we shall eat." After eating Dumbledore informed all the students about the Triwizard Tournament (_sorry but I really cannot be bothered to write about this_) and bid everyone good night. As they left the Great Hall and headed up to bed, Hermione caught Draco Malfoy glaring at her with a look of utter contempt as Professor McGonagall walked away from him. He knows she thought wearily, and he doesn't look too happy.

**There you go… first chapter… I hope you didn't mind it (and aren't mad about me skipping through the Triwizard Tournament bit, that was super lazy of me and I promise that will be the only time on the story I do that sort of thing!) Grammar police, please get on my backs if you see a mistake. I don't spend much time proof reading my work because I'm lazy (the whole being lazy thing has a really bad effect on my writing!). Anyway, I will try and upload a new chapter pretty soon…. If you look on my profile you'll probably see I don't have a great track record at updating stories but I really know where I want to go with this one which I'm hoping will give me more focus. oh yes, also TITLE IDEAS APPRECIATED! !I suck at them and don't have one as I write this, but I've seen the future and this story has a rubbish title... give me a good one and I will happily steal it. Anyway, good night for now, sleep tight all! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helllllllo, I will just let you get on with this chapter, rather than wittering on endlessly about… ANYWAY, I don't own Harry Potter, the gorgeous and fabulous J.K Rowling owns everyone and everything you see on this page ;)**

Friday seemed to come quickly. The week had been an uneventful one for Hermione, especially as the teachers had lessened their homework piles in light of the recent arrivals. Despite this, Hermione was filled with dread as she left her final lesson for the day, History of Magic, and headed down to the Great Hall for lunch with Harry and Ron. "What's up Hermione?" Ron asked, making it evident to her that she was not good at hiding her emotions, "We have hardly any homework this weekend, and the three champions are being picked tonight." he continued excitedly.

"I have my first tutoring session this afternoon." Hermione said pointedly as they passed a group of third year Slytherin's scuttled past them. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Ron looked as though he genuinely felt bad for Hermione and gave her a quick shoulder squeeze as they entered the hall.

Some what to her disdain, Hermione was met at the Gryffindor table by the students of Durmstrang. She had no problems with sharing a table with the students, and throughout the week had done her best to be as hospitable as possible when approached by students from Beauxbaton or Durmstrang. Her issue was more with Victor Krum. She had no personal problems with him, yet she found it irritating that girls swarmed around him, as they were at the table now. It made it hard to concentrate at times, particularly when she was holed up in the library, a place where Krum coincidentally spent a lot of time. Purposefully sitting the table along from Krum, despite Ron's wistful gaze, Hermione set to work buttering herself some bread and trying to work out how she was going to cope spending two hours alone with Malfoy. As she sat chewing her bread, Hermione felt someone's gaze burning into her further down the table. She turned curiously and was shocked to meet Victor Krum's eyes, intense and smouldering. She held his gaze for a millisecond in which the bustling and chatter that filled the Great Hall seemed to disappear before Victor bent his head, seemingly embarrassed and the world around her sprung back into life.

The look Victor Krum had given Hermione was still prevalent in her mind as she walked up the stairs towards the first floor transfiguration classrooms. As embarrassed as she was to admit it, she thought she may be falling from Krum in the same way half the girls at Hogwarts seemed to have fallen for him – there was just something about him that Hermione couldn't quite put her finger on. A mysterious intensity that caused an indescribable yet pleasant sensation that rose from the top of her toes to the top of her head.

"Granger." A sharp, cold voice drew Hermione from her thoughts as she came to a stop outside a classroom and stood facing Draco Malfoy, who was cockily leaning against the stone wall next to the door. He opened his mouth as she looked at him, a smirk beginning to form on his lips, but before he could get his insult out, Hermione hurriedly and pointedly told him " Look Malfoy, I like this no more that you do, but at the end of the day you're failing Transfiguration and you and I both know I'm the best person bar Professor McGonagall to help you out." Malfoy went a slight shade of pink and seemed to contemplate a sarcastic response for a moment, before silently nodding, not looking Hermione in the eye. "Shall we enter?" Hermione asked efficiently, opening the door to the classroom and sitting in on a desk situated at the front of the classroom. Malfoy followed her momentarily, ensuring he shut the door behind him as he didn't want his friends knowing what he was up to. It was embarrassing and shameful, but he figured failing Transfiguration would be even more embarrassing. He sat in the chair furthest from Hermione and placed his legs on the desk in front of him. He couldn't bare himself to look at her, at this moment he felt so inferior and he despised the feeling.

Hermione had already made a decision in her head that she would try and make this tutoring thing work. She knew she was almost certain to become a prefect if she succeeded in this. Professor McGonagall knew her personal feelings towards Malfoy were somewhat unsavoury and would not doubt deeply respect her if she put this to one side for the sake of the task at hand. She could see Malfoy was embarrassed as sat behind his desk staring blankly at the desk, and rather than use this is ammunition to embarrass him, she decided to sit silently for a few minutes in the hope Malfoy would chill out a bit. Eventually, Malfoy looked pointedly at Hermione, clearing his throat loudly before saying in a tone that attempted to sound rude but instead sounded unsure "So are we going to begin or what?"

"I thought we'd start off simply, transfiguring mice to rats." Hermione said in a relieved voice, unconsciously smiling slightly as she bent down to retrieve a cage containing two tiny white mice that were snuggled up together in the corner of the cage. Malfoy looked uncertainly at the cage, worry flickering in his eyes. Hermione got the distinct impression he wasn't too keen on rodents, but decided not to comment in hope of keeping the peace. Picking up a mouse and walking over to Malfoy she placed the small creature carefully on the desk in front of Malfoy, causing him to quickly remove his legs from said desk and press himself against the back of his chair. She couldn't help but laugh slightly at Malfoy's fear – it was hard to believe someone as outwardly tough as Malfoy was fearful of a little mouse. Malfoy noticed her expression and forced himself to sit forward, trying to keep his expression neutral as he looked down at the white rodent. It was staring right at him with its beady little red eyes and he couldn't help but feel like it was staring at him. He took a deep breath and picked the mouse up, tentatively holding it in his hand he turned to face Hermione, any fear he may have been feeling suppressed deep inside him as he asked in a drawling voice "So what first?"

Forty minutes later and Malfoy was getting pretty good at transforming the mouse, and despite feeling a deep sense of achievement, he was also slightly put out… he didn't like mice and when he looked at rats all he saw was giant mice, with ugly teeth. Hermione felt almost proud at their work as she close the cage back up at the end of their lesson, the cage now containing two snuggling rats. She wondered if they were a couple, they seemed to like snuggling…. ANYWAY, enough about the mouse/rat couple, Hermione looked over at Malfoy who was looking right back at her, "Well done Malfoy, you did really well today," she said, smiling at him in a manner she hoped was encouraging without being patronising. "Patronising bitch." Malfoy thought inwardly as the bushy haired girl smiled at him like he was a two year old. Outwardly, he simply replied, "Whatever." Before walking out the classroom without as much as a good bye. Hermione rolled her eyes at the pale boys back, secretly pleased – they were obviously not going to be the best of friends, but the hour had passed mostly insult free and Malfoy had been just about tolerable.

After placing the rats in the transfiguration office, Hermione left the classroom where she was almost immediately met by Harry and Ron. "Have you been waiting for me?" Hermione asked somewhat surprised by their sudden presence as the boys normally spent their Friday afternoons practicing quidditch or visiting Hagrid. "Course we did Hermione!" Ro exclaimed, as if she had asked a stupid question "How did it go?" Hermione proceeded to tell them all about the lesson, including Malfoy's fear of rodents, which Harry and Ron found particularly amusing. "Next time he insults me I'm going to conjure up a rat and throw it at him." Ron told Harry as the trio walked out the school doors, causing both boys to laugh hysterically. Hermione smirked slightly at the image – partly imagining Malfoy's reaction and partly as she doubted Ron would be able to conjure up as much as an ant. It was a cold, quiet day. The sun was just beginning to go down creating a beautiful orangey hew in the sky. "Look, it's Victor Krum!" Ron half shouted as he pointed towards the lake where Krum was indeed situated, looking as though he had just got out the lake as he picked up a large red towel on the ground and wrapped it round himself "He must be a nutter," Harry began "swimming in the lake at this time of year… or any time of year for that matter, he's lucky the squid didn't start groping him." Hermione could feel herself blushing as they all looked over at Krum in his tiny little trunks, he had a wonderfully toned body Hermione found herself thinking, though neither boy noticed her embarrassment, putting the redness of her face down to the cold air. "Shall we head back inside?" Harry asked looking at her concernedly; he thought she looked pretty cold "Good idea." She smiled at him, eager to get away from Krum. Quite frankly she was ashamed that she fancied him, her feelings were almost completely superficial, though she was deeply aware that they had all come rushing to the surface when she met his eyes.

**BOO. Chapter finished, at last. Now I can ramble! I meant to finish this chapter ages ago, but I got really drunk on Saturday night (as in I can't remember what happened drunk LOL) and have only just got over my hangover. Plus I've been doing stuff for college, what a life I lead, eh? Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I just wanted to make sure you're all aware – this fic WILL contain some Victor/Hermione (I kinda adore the guy) but it WILL ultimately be a Hermione/Draco fic… it's gonna be a slow burner :p Anyway, I will try and work on the next chapter and get it uploaded by the end of the week, but I can't make any promises. However, I am feeling super motivated and am not planning on cruelly abandoning this story as I currently have with all my others! Any ideas/suggestions or critiques about my writing technique are really appreciated – I hope as this fic continues my writing style will improve drastically! Also – title ideas would still be greatly appreciated – as I predicted the title I ended up choosing sucks. Until next time amigos! Xxxxx OH also (sorry I forgot one teeny thing – if you spot any spelling mistakes/typing errors PLEASE let me know. Bad spelling makes me angry and I don't want it to remain in my work if my lack of proof reading has resulted in it rearing its ugly head! Night all :)**


End file.
